


Habits

by NeoNails



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Divya to the Rescue, Episode: s1e10 Am I Blue?, Evan Whumpage, F/M, Fakeout Makeout, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoNails/pseuds/NeoNails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a pretty outdated fic, because it's one of several I'm moving from my ff.net account to here.  I still kind of wish Divya/Evan had happened, even though its obviously too late now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty outdated fic, because it's one of several I'm moving from my ff.net account to here. I still kind of wish Divya/Evan had happened, even though its obviously too late now.

_You got me lookin' up_  
 _Even when I'm fallin' down_  
 _You've got me crawlin' out of my skin_  
 _You got me wonderin' why_  
 _I am underneath this big ole sky  
_ _Stoppin' the lovin' gettin' in_

\- "Stoppin' the Love," by KT Tunstall

 

* * *

She agreed.

Divya had a chance to see Evan get his butt so severely whumped by a big, _huge_ black man that had to be a bouncer of some sort, and she completely gave it up! She _agreed_. When the pretty little Polish girl marked her as Evan's _girlfriend_ , she was momentarily shocked into submission, so when the Polish girl's behemoth of a boyfriend demanded to know if she was, in fact, Evan's _girlfriend_ , she wasn't even thinking properly when she said yes. She agreed! Just like that!

And she hated Evan. Why would she pass up an opportunity to see someone she hated get his ass handed to him?

The behemoth didn't believe her, and she was pretty certain Evan didn't, the way he glanced over his shoulder at her, like he was confirming for himself what just came out of her mouth. The big buy surged forward, and Evan made some kind of crack about not harming his precious face, and meanwhile the Polish girl was shouting to making him stop in the background.

Miraculously, like lightning striking twice in the same spot, she surged forward, saving Evan for a second time.

In retrospect, there were probably a dozen different ways she could've proved her point. But, at the time, it was _honestly_ the only one that occurred to her.

So she surged forward, lithe body slipping between Behemoth and Evan and planting a big one on the bigmouthed CFO.

She was reminded hauntingly of the desperate, clinging kiss she'd attempted with Raj right before he left the Hamptons.

But this was completely different. This was so much… _better_.

And how sick was that? She _hated Evan_. But when she kissed him, eyes tightly shut, hands on either side of his face, she felt him hesitate for a second. That was it. Then one of his admittedly large hands was pressing against the side of her waist, pulling her against him, and the other hand glued itself to the center of her back, and she was confronted with such a wave of comfort that she almost forgot she was kissing _Evan_.

Because after that moment's hesitation, he was kissing her back, _seriously_ kissing her back, pulling her flush against him in a way that made her teeth ache and her stomach clench and made her want to _keep_ kissing him, just to see what other ailments he could coax out of her.

Before she could do that, however, she yanked her head away, stepping out of his intoxicating grip and spinning around, the cold air smacking her in the face and smacking her back to the situation at hand.

Of course, that didn't stop her from leaning back, ever so slightly, so her back was just brushing his chest. But it was strictly to maintain the 'dating' appearance. And the slight breathlessness… well, that was clearly an aftereffect of some respiratory condition that she ought to have Hank check.

The behemoth and the pretty Polish girl finally left, and Evan immediately turned on her, claiming that she had to _like_ him to save him the way she did, and that meant she was a female friend. She managed to keep up with all his little quips and snarky comments, maintaining her unblemished record of cool and collected.

But when he asked her if she actually _enjoyed_ the kiss, she found herself biting her lip in hesitation, and stringing him along just the tiniest bit. There was really no harm in it.

She managed to get all the way down the hallway, breathing calculated, calming breaths, before she heard Evan call out, "Divs, wait," followed by the sound of footsteps behind her and a hand on her shoulder.

He spun her around by her shoulder, gently but persistently nudging her until her back hit the rough wall and covered her mouth with his.

Divya only tried to push him off for a second, but then that slim hand that was pushing his sternum stopped, and instead gripped the front of his t-shirt in an iron-like hold.

They were kissing again, and it truly wasn't fair how she felt _it_ just as much as she had the first time. She didn't want to feel _it_ \- she was engaged, dammit! _Raj_ was supposed to be making her feel this way every time they kissed, pressing her into walls and making her feel like she was the sexiest woman alive. Raj was supposed to make her feel _it_.

Yet here she was, being cornered by one of the most obnoxious men she's ever met, and he was making her skin buzz with energy and adrenaline just by kissing her. He was barely even touching her- one hand cupping her jaw, the other still resting on her shoulder tracing lazy circles on the bare skin with the pad of his thumb and eliciting delicious goosebumps to spread across her arms. And damned if that all-too-innocent pattern wasn't making her treacherous body think up where else his hands could travel…

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, giving it a loving nip, and she didn't realize how _erotic_ that could be until just then, and she found herself letting out a low, needy moan, deep in the back of her throat.

Almost as if that broke the magical spell they were under, Divya's eyes flew open and Evan finally broke the kiss, still keeping her pinned safely in place between him and the wall.

But when Evan broke the kiss, she was completely embarrassed- not to mention shocked!- to hear her voice release another throaty moan, this one more insistent. She felt the blood rush to her face, but found herself not caring when she saw the way his blue-grey eyes darken significantly and his grip on her waist tighten dramatically after hearing her make that noise.

"See?" he said, his voice much lower and hoarser than usual. He leaned closer, and she inhaled sharply, ignoring all her hormones that were just _begging_ for him to move just an inch more… But he kept just enough distance, even though she could perfectly see the way his pupils dilated to an extreme degree and for some sick reason, that just made her want him even _more_ \- "I knew you enjoyed that kiss. Why else would you make that- that, uh, funny noise you just made this time?"

She wanted _so bad_ to hate him, and to kick his ass for putting her through this a _second_ time, but it was damn near impossible, with her every nerve ending on fire just from his touch. It wasn't _fair_.

And at this point, her body was so clearly in control that she couldn't even think of stopping the next noise that came past her lips, more of a whimper than a moan.

Since when was she so disgustingly _passive_ around Evan?

It was almost worth her making that last noise, just to see the way his eyes darken until they were almost the color of the sea, and the hand that was cradling her jaw slid to cup the back of her head, tangling in her mass of hair. She gasped, her eyes widening. Why did she have to be so _feminine_ and _weak?_

Before he completely closed the distance between their mouths, he whispered, voice deep with barely contained emotion, "I don't get how your guy can stay in another country when you make noises like _that_."

_He's never heard me make those noises_ , she so badly wanted to whisper back. _No one has. Only you._

Even in her semi-catatonic, hormone-possessed state, she knew that she kill herself before she ever told _Evan_ that. Old habits die hard.

Of course, that didn't stop her from closing the distance herself, and letting loose one of those needy moans he liked so much before tangling her hands in his curly hair. This may have been a new habit between the two of them, but she had a feeling this one would be the hardest to break.


End file.
